secretsaturdaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Black Monday
Black Monday was the twelfth episode of Season 1 of The Secret Saturdays. It is the twelfth (formerly the eleventh episode by Cartoon Network because Black Monday was thought to be a better way to start the season) episode overall. It premiered on April 10, 2009. Summary Plot The Saturdays arrive in an ancient temple. Drew starts to tell Zak to feel the magic around them, while Doc says to look at the patterns carved into the temple walls. Drew and Doc start arguing. Zak, who doesn't bother with the argument, goes to touch the Smoke Mirror of Tezcatlipoca and causes a huge tornado that knocks everyone out. Zak wakes up on a bed with a bruised eye and broken arm. Drew comes to nurse him, and shows Zak the rest of the family who is also injured. Zak freaks out, and goes to his room. When he goes to his room, his bed becomes a water bed, and when he knocks over a snow globe, his whole room starts to snow. Fiskerton walks down the corridor ignoring Zak and starts acting more rudely than usual. Zak soon sees a shadow, and meets Zak Monday. The two have a fight, until Drew comes with a cortex disrupter and shoots Zak Monday. Drew and Zak are in the kitchen drinking hot cocoa, when Drew explains that if the two Zaks come together, the fabric of the universe comes undone from the coexistence of matter and antimatter. Zak admirably says she "picked that up fast" and suspects something is wrong when Drew suddenly snaps at him. Later, Zak attacks Drew, and runs away with Doc, Fisk, Zon, and Komodo. Soon Drew runs into Zak and the others in the ruins. Then another Drew appears, and Zak is confused who is the real Drew. One attacks the other with the Claw, which is stopped by the other's long tongue, revealing her identity to be Drew Monday. Suddenly, there is a rumbling and "rocks" come tumbling around them, breaking up the stability of the surroundings and revealing Zak Monday, who has captured the rest of the Saturdays. All the Mondays take off their "bandages" to reveal their physical differences from the Saturdays. When the Saturdays break free, they start to fight their doppelgangers. Suddenly, Zak and Drew fight over the mirror causing the other Mondays to fight, too. Zak Saturday starts to go over to the fighting Mondays and Doc Saturday comments that Zak doesn't want to get in the middle of "family time." He and the rest of the Saturdays hide behind a rock while Zak Monday wrestles the mirror from Drew, exclaiming, "You losers don't deserve this world!" The Mondays get sucked back into the mirror, which is shattered by falling rocks. The Mondays are seen arguing to each other from separate shards. The Saturdays go to their airship, leaving the temple happily. Zak Monday and Komodo Monday are shown at the end breaking out of one of the shards. Appearances Main Characters *Doc Saturday *Drew Saturday *Zak Saturday *Fiskerton Saturday *Komodo Saturday *Zon Saturday Supporting Characters Villains *Doc Monday *Drew Monday *Zak Monday *Fiskerton Monday *Komodo Monday *Zon Monday Cryptids *Fiskerton Phantom *Komodo Dragon *Ornithocheirus Locations *Ancient Aztec Temple Vehicles *Airship Equipment *Battle Glove *Tibetan Fire Sword *Tibetan Fire Sword (Drew Monday's version) *The Claw *The Fang (Zak Monday's version of "The Claw") Quotes *'Zak Saturday:' Okay, who are . . . me? You . . . are . . . (sees a copy of himself, except for the hair style). *'Zak Monday: '''No, I'm ''me, and you're toast. (throws Zak against an air vent, but gets back up immediately, then they fight.) *'Zak Saturday: '''Funny, I always start with a left jab too! *'Zak Monday: And then a right upper-cut? (yawn) *'''Both: ''(both kick right legs at each other, each kick intercepted by the other Zak's.)'' Hey, I knew you were going to do that! (Both exchange angry looks). *'Zak Saturday: '(after Drew Saturday hits Drew Monday with the Claw) ''How did you know she could do that? *'Drew Saturday: 'I didn't. I just wanted to hit her in the face. Mistakes *Drew Monday is seen with the top of the zipper. *The Claw and the Fang switch places when Zak looks at Drew Monday. *When Zak wakes up, his cast disappears then comes back when he hits the desk. *At the beginning of the episode, as Zak touches the mirror and it begins to glow vividly with green light, Zon Saturday jumps into the air, wings outstretched, but freezes there motionless until the green burst of light overtakes the screen and the opening theme begins. While Zon is frozen, the other Saturdays move back in shock (in Drew's case, though, she jumped forward). Gallery Trivia *Besides his hair and the fact that he is evil, Zak Monday still has a similar personality and power to Zak Saturday (which is proven in ''Paris is Melting when he controls Komodo to hold a chair with his tail). This is unlike the rest of the Mondays as far as we can tell because they have major differences in personality like Doc Monday not being smart or Drew Monday being more scientific than magical. *This episode was originally called "The Dark Side of Monday." *Drew Monday has the same sword weapon like her counterpart only it shoots ice instead of fire. *When Zak Monday uses his power it glows green while Zak Saturday's power glows orange. *We learn that Zak has a room on the airship, and we get to see the kitchen. *Zak Monday's powers work with the Claw, as when he uses his powers on the Saturday cryptids and tells Zak Saturday to beg for him to stop, Zak Monday is using the Claw, not the Fang. This may have simply been a mistake, or a subtle way to point out how similar the two Zaks' powers really are. *This is first appearances of Zak Monday and The Monday Family *Doyle is absent from this episode. *The episode title is a reference to Black Friday, the Friday after Thanksgiving where many items in stores go on sale for a really cheap price for a shopping spree; it's very crowded and lots of fights happen there. References Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes